This Life Of Ours
by LetTheWindTakeYou
Summary: All it took were a few fortune cookies for him to see what was there all along.
1. Anchor

So this is officially my first chapter, its mostly about how Lydia is an anchor to Stile and what that means to him. I hope you all like it, I accept all kinds of feedback, so dont be afraid to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or Anchor by Mindy Gledhill.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Anchor.

Someone who keeps you grounded, keeps you from crashing into insanity and completely losing your mind. Well, technically its a big metal thing that keeps a ship in place, but you get the point. This is the story of how Lydia became my anchor.

.:.:.:.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" I said from my spot at my desk. I look up to see a certain strawberry blonde walk through my door.

"Stiles, its 7:30 am on a Saturday! What are you doing already up and working? What time did you even wake up?" She asked.

"Uh yeah no I didn't exactly go bed, so there was no way for me to wake up if I cant even sleep in the first place." I reply casually while turning back to my laptop.

"Stiles, when was the last time you slept?"

"37 hours ago, why?"

"Come here we're taking a nap!" She said while taking off her shoes and getting comfortable in my bed. Now I must admit, the thought of laying next to Lydia in my bed was a dream come true, but the thought of closing my eyes not knowing what kind of things would creep up on me this time scared me. No matter how much I wanted to take up her offer, it took everything in me not to.

"I can't." I say in a shaky voice.

"Please Stiles." Those two words and my resolve slipped. I get up from my chair and walk towards her to lay down, carefull to keep my hands to myself. "

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked in a soft voice.

"That I'll wake up and this will all be just a dream." I say in a whisper.

"It's not a dream Stiles, just close your eyes and I'll be right here."

I close my eyes and only five minutes later the flashes start. Blood. Bodies. A scream. A blinding bright like that keeps getting farther and farther away. And finally darkness.

I sit up with tears running down my face and out of breath. My head spinning from sitting up too fast. A constant beep fills my ears.

"Stiles! Stiles!" I can hear Lydia's voice getting closer as my vision clears and the beeping stops. "Stiles!"

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

"You were out for about half an hour. Then you kept telling yourself to wake up, and tried but you wouldn't budge." She explained. My breathing started getting heavier as the memory of what happened in my nightmare started coming back to me. "Stiles, what's wrong? Is this another panic attack?! Oh god, Stiles just breath ok deep breaths just..." And for the second time in my life she kissed me, knocking the wind out of me in the process. Hers lips lingered for a second or more longer than needed, but honestly I didn't care cause come on this is Lydia we're talking about. After her lips left mine I layed my head on her lap suddenly exhausted.

"Will you sing to me?" I whispered.

"I uh- I dont... sure." She said.

"When all the world is spinning 'round

Like a red balloon way up in the clouds

And my feet will not stay on the ground

You anchor me back down

I am nearly world renowned

As a restless soul who always skips town

But I look for you to come around

And anchor me back down"

"Lydia?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my anchor." I said softly before I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

.:.:.:.

Well thats it! I must im pretty proud of it. So like I said before feedback is welcome, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Also I'd love if you would send me a one to three word prompt of anythink of it'd really give me some inspiration.

Thanks you.

-A


	2. Human

So this one is called human, mostly about Stiles and his lack of supernatural abilities and how that affects him, I got the inspiration after listening to human by Christina Perri, I swear I listened to this song on repeat the whole as I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Human

"Listen Stiles I think it's best if you just stay back this time." Scott says to me as he opens the door to my jeep preparing to get out.

"But I brought my bat!"

"I don't think it's gonna help you this time."

"But-"

"Stiles it's a pack of alphas, you're just a human Stiles, a bat isn't gonna do much for you this time." He says sympathetically. I nod my head slowly shaking off the sting of his words.

"Yea, you're right go ahead I'll wait out here." He nods and hesitantly gets out of the car taking one last look at me before going to join the others.

"And once again I'm alone. Just me and my human self." I say to myself.

"You're not alone." I look up startled to see Lydia climbing in to my car.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in their helping them?" I ask surprised by her presence. She shakes her head.

"Nope. The only thing im good at is finding dead bodies and screaming remember. Allison thought it'd be best if I just sat pretty and wait." She explained.

"Well that makes two of us." We sit in silence for a minute before I speak up again. "Sometimes I wish I could be something more, you know. Instead of just waiting around for whatever comes next. I wish I could help. But I can't. I'm just human. Not much I can do." I say staring intently at the steering wheel.

"You're more than that Stiles. You wouldn't believe how much help you give to this pack. So what you can't fight like the others, you're the brains of this pack. You figure everything out. They're all just too caught up in there own little world to realize that they wouldn't be here if it werent for you." She says.

"Yea well, they make it sound like a bad thing." I say finally looking at her.

"Please, if anything we could use a little more humanity around here. Plus I don't know what I'd do if you turned supernatural too. To be honest you're kind of my rock to reality, just when I think that everythings too much, I look at you and I know there's still some good in this world." She says looking at her hands on the last part.

"Thanks Lydia, that means a lot." I look at her for a while, seeing her beauty, like every other time I look at her it hits me all over again.

"What?" She asks under my gaze.

"You're so beautiful." I say subconsciously. A smile creeps up on her lips and it lights this world that is so full of darkness. She reaches over to grab my hand.

"Thank you Stiles."

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"For being you. For being human." I smile.

"How about we get out of here, not like theres much for us to do here anyway. Scott can just ride with Allison." I ask hopefully.

"I'd like that."

We spent the rest of the night ice skating in the courtyard of an outside mall. I must admit that it felt good to finally not have to worry about anything supernatural and finally be normal for a bit.

Maybe being human isn't as bad as I thought.

.:.:.:.

Well, sorry it so short. I dont know it was just something I had to get out. Anyway hope you liked it, and dont forget to review!

Thanks.

-A


	3. Demons

So I know its been a while sorry. Now I just wanna know are you guys liking my stories? Im not recieving much feed back so I dont know whether I should continue or not. Please tell me if you think there's something I need to fix, I'd really appreciate it. This one is called demons, I started it a few days ago and just got around to finishing so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Demons

It was 3 am in the morning, and she was awake, 'studying'. At least that's what she was trying to do. She should be sleeping. She shouldn't be sitting on her bed worrying herself sick over someone who is already gone. Because heaven knows if he's still in there, or if his demons have swallowed him whole by now. She can't help it though, they're a team, he saves her and she saves him. It's how they work. He has saved her countless times and she is determined to return the favor.

But she doesn't know where to start, he was always the one to figure things out. (She may be smart, but when it came to these thing he is a genius.) Now he's gone doing who knows what. She doesn't know where to look (Stiles she can find, a Nogitsune not so much.) She's afraid of what she'll hear, afraid that she'll be wrong like the last time. But she can feel him. Deep within her gut she can feel him. And that feeling brings back hope that he is somewhere, just barely holding on, just barely there, but there nonetheless. She needs to find him, to save hime, but like always he finds he first.

A startling tap on the window breaks her away from her thoughts. She stumbles to the window only to find the very person she has spent the last few hours thinking about. He was out of breath and bleeding, but he was alive, and that was something. She quickly opens the window to let him in before the questioning begins.

"Oh my god are you ok? Where the hell have you been?!" She asks frantically.

"Oh you know just trying to outrun all the people trying to kill me." He says calmly, taking deep breaths.

"Why are you bleeding?" She asks while taking his shirt off.

"It's just a bullet graze. It's no big deal." He replies as she gets up to discard his shirt and grab the first aid kit from her bathroom. She sits down with said kit and begins soaking a rag in hydrogen peroxide.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Stiles?" She muttered quietly.

"I can't say... it hurts too much, knowing I hurt others." He says. It hurts her too, seeing the boy who was once so innocent, brought out of it by force, shattered on the floor in front of her. She dabs his wounds keeping her eyes trained on the task at hand instead of looking him in the eyes, she doesn't want him to see the tears in her eyes that are threatening to spill. Unlike her Stiles can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Mesmerized by her gentle touch, but he knows somethings off.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." She replies.

"Lydia look at me." He says. She stops what she's doing to look up at his face. His forehead. His cheeks. His nose. His chin. His lips. Anywhere but his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks again. She takes a deep breath that shudders on the way out.

"How am I supposed to know if its really you? How am I supposed to know your not just tricking me?" She asks shakily, because she strongly hopes thats not the case. "Lately these days it's getting harder to tell who you are. I never know if it's you or the Nogitsune, and it scares me?"

Seeing the tears in her eyes he can tell that she's slowly breaking apart, and it's all because of him. The Nogitsune inside of him took pride in that, but it broke him knowing the girl he loves is damaged because of him. She has every right to be scared of him. She doesn't know what he's capable of, what the Nogitsune was capable of. But he did, and he would stop at nothing to protect her from himself.

"My eyes." He says quietly. This time she does look him in the eyes.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"They say the eyes are the passage to the soul. Well if that's true then just look into my eyes and you'll either see me or him." He explains. "But Lydia if you ever happen to see him, I need you to run, run and don't look back, okay?" She nods and wraps the last bandage around his wound.

"God, I'm loosing my mind." He says dropping his head. She lays a hand on his cheek and tips his head back up.

"Hey, its not too late to get it back." She whispered. They were dangerously close and she desperately wanted to kiss him. This could very well be the last time she sees him she might as well. She leans in and closes the gap. And for those few seconds everything was okay again. He pulls away only an inch, sad to end the moment.

"I should probably go." He whispers.

"No, stay, please." She begs spoftly. He nods and gets up with her. She leads him to her bed and he lays down next to her, arms around her waist holding her tightly againts him and her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. He's alive and he's here. Thats all she could ask for.

Neither of them slept that night, instead they just embraced each other and cherished the moments in which everything was okay.

.:.:.:.

Well that's it. Im happy with it and I hope you all are too. Feedback is appreciated.

Thanks

-A


	4. I Always Will

So I got the inspiration from the song Between The Bars by Elliot Smith. Great song b

* * *

><p>y the way, so yeah, hope you enjoy.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

.:.:.:.

I wake up to the ring of my phone signaling a new message. I blindly feel around for it until finally my fingertips glide across it. 1 AM, this better be important. I unlock my phone and squint my eyes at the incredible brightness, reading the message,

'I'm drunk... I, I don't know what to do... She's gone... Please find me, please. -L'

I quickly throw off the covers and start putting my pants on while sending her a text asking where she is. I grab a sweater and a blanket then head out the door. As I unlock the car and get in I receive another message,

'The park. -L'

I turn on the car and immediately speed my way over there. In just five minutes I park next to the small park, empty, except for the lone soul slouching against a tree. I grab the sweater and blanket and open the car door making my way out. Even in the dark I can still make out her strawberry blond curls. I can also make out the fairly empty bottle of whiskey in the palm of her hand. Bringing the bottle to her lips, she spills the rest of its contents into her mouth, then drops the bottle next to her.

"They're still there." She says in barely a whisper as I approaches her.

"What are?" I asks.

"The memories. They're still there. And it's like a broken movie you know? Just replaying itself over and over and over inside mind, and I just want it to stop. I just want it to stop... but nothing works. Nothing." She says sluggishly, staring up at the stars as the tears escape her eyes. "She made me better. I hated how I was before, but she, she changed me. And so did you. But now she's gone, gone, she's gone. And it seems like you're barely here either."

"What do you mean, Lydia? I'm always here."

"Don't lie." She says closing her eyes. "Ever since Malia got here, it's like, it's like I don't exist. Like you're so caught up with her that you don't have time for anything else, and I get it I totally do, but it hurts. It hurts the same way it hurt screaming out Allison's name when she died, because in that moment I lost my best friend, just how im losing you." I was completely and utterly shocked because I honestly never knew that this is how she felt.

"Im so sorry Lydia, I promise I will try harder to be there for you." I say rapidly.

"There is no try. You either do or you don't." She shivers.

"Come on, lets get out of here, it's freezing." I say while pulling her up and putting my sweater over her head letting it engulf her body. I take her to the car and gently seat her in the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. Making my way to the drivers seat I let her words race through my mind. Turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot, I start our journey to my house. I notice her nimble hands make their way towards the dashboard to turn on music. A soft song plays from the radio and she turns it up then proceeds to stare out the window.

By the time I pull into the driveway I can tell she's half asleep. I make my way back to her side and open the door. She stares at me with half closed eyes that are so full of sadness. I turn around with my back facing her.

"Come on, get on back, I'll carry you in." Slowly but surely she climbs onto me, wrapping her legs round my waist and arms around my neck while burying her head into the crook of my neck. I kick the car door closed and started making my way inside. My dad opens the door just as I reach the porch.

"Where have you been?" He asks masking the worry.

"She's drunk. She needed me." I say making my way inside.

"Okay well I'm going back to bed." He says going up the stairs.

"You do that." I say following him up but turning into my room instead. I carefully place Lydia on my bed and tuck her in under the covers. I change back into my pajamas then head to the door to sleep on the couch but her voice stops me.

"Stay." She whispers. Cautiously I make my way over to her and get under the covers next to her.

"Everything will be okay." I say softly. She nods slightly. I close my eyes and start descending into sleep.

"I love you Stiles, I really do." I don't know how to react, so I stay silent for a while.

"I love you too Lydia, I always will." I say, because it's true, I have always loved her and I always will.

.:.:.:.


	5. Give Me Love

Hi! So I got the inspiration for this one after listening to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Hope you enjoy. By the way if there's anything specific you would like me to write just comment and I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

.:.:.:.

Give Me Love.

I wish he would love me again. The way he loves her. The way he used to love me. I wish he'd give me hugs, and lift me off the ground and spin me. I wish he'd hold my hand and walk me to class. I wish he'd whisper sweet things in my ear, and place soft kisses on my forehead, my nose, my lips. But he doesn't, and he won't. He has her.

I wished on a star that already passed.

I wake up every morning and remember. Allison, gone. Aiden, gone. We've lost too many. It's not fair. Everyday I wake up feeling more and more alone. Tear tracks stained on my cheeks, but I can't change it. What's done is done. They're gone and all I can do is let go. Easier said than done. It's hard to fight when there's no one to fight with you.

Standing at my locker I can see them. Just twenty feet away, walking, holding hands, and each second that ticks by they get closer. Stiles catches me starring, but I look away, slam my locker, and walk the opposite direction. As I walk away Scott catches up to me. He is probably the only person I can stand to be around these days.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"How'd you know?"

"I could hear you slam your locker from a mile away," I chuckle. "You know he still loves you right?" I look back at Stiles and Malia leaning against the lockers, him whispering in her ear, her giggling then reaching up to kiss him.

"Yea no, I'm pretty sure whatever love he felt for me is now burried deep in the ground." I say sadly turning back to face Scott.

"Why don't you just talk to him? You're making the situation worse for yourself by avoiding him." He suggests. I pondered the idea for a bit.

"I suppose, I guess I could call him tonight." I say.

"Great, well I better head to class. I'll see you at lunch!" He yells while running down the hall.

.:.:.:.

8:39 pm. Might as well call now. I unlock my phone and call. Each ring draws out until finally he picks up on the fifth one.

"Hello?" He says.

"Stiles, hey, it's been a while since we've talked, I thought I'd call you." I say hopefully.

"Oh, well nows not really good time. Malia's over so..." And just like that all hope is deflated. I scoff.

"Of course, this was a bad idea anyway." I say quietly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, goodbye Stiles." I say then hang up. A minute later I get a text from him.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing... go, be happy.' I reply.

.:.:.:.

"You can't just keep playing and seek Lydia!" Stiles says as I close my locker.

"Well I'm done hiding, so you can stop seeking." I say walking out the doors and head toward my car. He doesnt stop though, instead he follows all the way to my car. I fumble for my keys, not being able to get it through the lock.

"You can't just keep running away from me Lyds! What did I ever do to you? Why is it that all of a sudden you stopped talking to me!?" He says rather loudly. By now my hands shake so much that my keys fall right out of them. I can feel the tears as they start their race down my face as I stare at the ground. I turn around to face him.

"Well what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay!?" I shout.

"The truth Lydia, just tell me the truth!"

"You stopped." I say shakily.

"Stopped what? "

"You stopped, you stopped loving me." I say, the tears steaming down faster now. His tense form relaxes and he walks over to me then crouches down, picking up my keys. He grabs my hand and lays them in my palm. Then he does the unexpected, he wraps his arms around me and holds my. I lean my head on his chest, feelung his heart beat. I pull away to look at him.

"I'll never stop loving you." He whispers reassuringly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Then my nose. And finally my lips.

.:.:.:.

_"Give me love."_


	6. If You Love Something

Prologue

It's been two months since the death of the Nogitsune. In those two months grieving took place, friendships were built, enemies came back from the dead, and bonds were weakend. Allison's death affected everyone and it took a while for the pack to adjust. But in the **midst** of it all, three girls seeked friendship from each other.

Lydia, Kira and Malia had become the ultimate power trio. A banshee, a kitsune with a katana and a were-coyote were a force to be reckoned with. Scott, Stiles and Derek also managed to put aside their differences and came together. Their loyalty to each other was there greatest weapon. Scott and Lydia had become closer as friends seeing as they were both very close with Allison. He had grown to be pretty protective over her.

But in the meantime, people drifted. After Allison's death, Kira distanced herself from Scott, wanting to give him the time and space he needed. They still talked and were still friends, but they no longer shared the connection they did before. No matter how much she wished things could be the way they were before, Kira knew the chances were slim. Still, she kept her hopes up and a smile on her face.

Stiles and Lydia. What happened to them? That's the question that runs through Lydia's mind over and over again. They were doing good, great even. Or so she thought. Just as her feelings for him started growing, his just stopped. One day his heart belonged to her and the next it didn't. When he told her about him and Malia and what happened in Eichen house, with a ghost of a smile on his lips from the memory, her heart crumbled just a little bit. That's when she knew her feelings for him were more than platonic. That's also when she realized that she no longer held his heart in her palms. He was dating Malia now, and Malia was her friend. She already had her chance.

They no longer had pointless conversations, or spent time with each other like they used to. They were still partners in crime, that didn't change, the pack relied on them too much in that aspect. And Malia was very understanding when they had to spend countless hours into the night solving the next mistery. They were still friends, but the bond that was once there was slowly fading. As much as Lydia hated to admit, it broke her, just a little bit.

But they were still a pack, all of them, no matter how close some were or how distant others seemed.

.:.:.

The bell rings signaling the end of school, also the start of the weekend. Lydia packs her notes in her bag and walks out of biology, making her way towards her locker. Opening it she glances around and spots Stiles and Malia holding hands and laughing, looking happy as ever. She brings her attention back to putting away her books and lets out a sigh. She doesn't notice that Scott creeped up next to her until he speaks.

"You okay?" He asks, startling her. She catches her breath and gets her heart rate back to normal before putting on a smile and answering.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He doesn't have to be a werewolf to know she's lying. Her smile falls from her face replaced by a frown. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He states. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

He could tell she wanted to talk, and since Malia too had super hearing it was best if they talked away from the school. He tugs on her arm and leads her out and away from the school. She follows without questioning him. Once they reach a good distance from the school Scott speaks,

"Spill."

"It's nothing really," she says looking down at the sidewalk. He gave her a look that indicated that he didn't believe her for a second. "It just hurts you know. But then again, who am I to complain, I ignored him for all those years."

"Maybe you should tell him." He suggests, but she's already shaking her head.

"No, I can't, he's happy, she makes him happy."

"He'd be happier with you."

"He really likes her."

"Yeah, but he loves you." And again she's shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. You don't see the way he looks at her."

"No, but I see the way he looks at you. And that kind of love doesn't just dissappear, trust me." He says looking down at the ground. They reach her house and she pulls him in for a hug. She knows that he's thinking about Allison and she wants to remind him that he's not alone.

"Thank you Scott, you're an amazing person you know that?" She whispers.

He shrugs, "I've been told every now and then. I'll see you." He waves as he walks away. She unlocks the door and walks in. As she does she recieves a text from Stiles,

'Hey where were you after school? I didn't see you at your locker.'

She's surprised he even noticed her absence. Quickly she replies,

'Scott walked me home.'

She made her way into her bedroom and began to change into more comfortable clothing. As she put on a tank top and sweats she recieved another text.

'Oh. Well listen, do you think you could come over I think we're really close to finding out who the benefactor is.'

'Sure I'm on my way.' She types as she climbs into her car and heads to his house. She knocks on his door and seconds later the Sheriff answers.

"Lydia! What a pleasant surprise! Its been a while since you graced this house with your presence." He says with a joking tone. She smiles, she always loved the fact that the Sheriff always welcomed her into his home and that they could joke around the way the do. She passes by him and says,

"Come on John, it's only been like a week." Oh yeah, they're on first name basis. He chuckles and points up the stairs.

"He's up in his room, Malia's up there too."

"Awesome." She says cheerfully, but he can hear the fault in her voice. He tugs her arm and whispers to her,

"For what it's worth, I'll always prefer you." His statement put a smile back on her face.

"Thanks John, at least I know someone does." She says before heading to Stiles's room. She knocks on his door for safe measure and waits until he says 'come in' before stepping in. She walks in and finds Malia sitting casually on his bed and Stiles rushing around the room pinning pictures with red and yellow strips of yarn connecting one to another. She sets her coat down and flashes a smiles towards Malia, who returns it, before sitting in his rolling chair, observing the progress he has made.

"What took you so long?" He questions still pacing.

"I was talking to your dad." She notices Malia flinch slightly when she said that, she knew that John still wasn't so fond of Malia and that it probably bothered her that Lydia and him had a great relationship. She ignores the action and gets up to stand next to Stiles. She catches the pattern he's created and follows along. They start speaking like they always do when solving things together. One starting a theory and the other finishing it. They always know what the other is thinking, and it's fascinating yet confusing to watch. To see how easily they work yet not understanding a single thing. After the first few minutes Malia was already lost.

"Listen, you guys clearly don't need me here and it's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna get going." She says giving Stiles a peck on the cheek and saying goodnight to Lydia. Once she leaves they get back to work. After twenty minutes they hit a roadblock and decide to take a break. It's a bit awkward between them as Lydia sits, lost in thought thinking about her conversation with Scott earlier while wrapping and unwrapping a red string around her finger. Noticing her lost gaze Stiles speaks up.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks snapping her out of it. Her eyes widen in surprise and he wonders when he forgot how big her eyes are.

"Oh, nothing. Jusy thinking about a conversation I had with Scott earlier." She answers. He nods but stays silent. She looks at him and thinks about the advice Scott gave her about telling him. "Stiles. Are you happy? With Malia I mean." He's a bit taken aback by her question, wondering where it came from.

"Yeah, I guess." Lydia can detect the uncertainty in his voice.

"Do you still love me?" She asks in a small voice avoiding eye contact and instead focusing on the red thread twirled around her finger.

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"It's just, Scott brought it up, but I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Well I guess, I mean I've loved you since the third grade, that's not something that just goes away." And suddenly she's overwhelmed, because she doesn't know what she was thinking and she doesn't want to lead him on because she knows she'll never be good enough for him, he deserves so much better. She get up and grabs her coat saying the words 'I'm sorry' over and over while heading towards the door. But before she can leave he grabs her arm and pulls her back because he is not just going to let her leave him like that.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I can't do this. I'm letting you go." She says tears streaming down her face because she really doesn't want to do this, but she has to and it breaks her heart. "I'm sorry."

"Lydia, are you in love with me too? Cause if you are just tell me."

"I can't. Malia."

"I would trade the world for you, Lydia." And she sobs because she is so torn at the moment.

"If you love something, let it go. I'm letting you go Stiles."

"And if it loves you, it'll come back. I'll always come back to you Lydia." He answers persistently.

"But Malia. She's beautiful and perfect."

"She isn't you. It'll always be you Lydia." He says pulling her against himself. "All you gotta do is say it Lyds." She considers it for a second.

"... I love you."

.:.:.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, it was just something I whipped up to at least update something. Btw thank you all for all the views and votes, it means a lot. If there's anything in specific that you want me to write, please comment or message me a prompt. I hope you guys enjoyed.


	7. All Alone

"There's something out there." Malia says, and suddenly she's off and Kira is going after her. Lydia glances over at Stiles and she can tell he's about to chase after her too.

"Hey Malia!" He shouts. He makes a movement to run but Lydia yells at him before he gets the chance.

"You let go! _YOU_, fix the jeep!" But instead of listening to her he runs after Malia anyway, disappearing into the dark, and leaving Lydia alone. She yells out his name over and over again, demanding him to come back, but he doesn't. Panic starts to rise in her chest as the feeling of solitude sets in. But that's not the only thing she's feeling. The sense that something is going to go horribly wrong is evident in her gut.

She hears a rustle in the grass and points the flashlight in the direction the sound came from. But there's nothing there. She drops the flashlight and hops off the jeep and makes her way in the opposite direction that the sound came from. She knows it's not intelligent to leave the car, but she prefers to not sit in the middle of a clearing where she can be seen easily and wait to die. So she runs. When she reaches a good distance from the car she slows to a walk. She wishes that Stiles hadn't left her. She wishes Malia hadn't run off like that. She wishes she could have told Stiles how she felt, incase it was too late. So many things that she regrets.

After a few minutes she is wandering senselessly, having lost all sense of direction. She tries to get her way back to the jeep, but the darkness is blinding and she feels as though she's walking in circles. And then she hears it. The low growl that indicates that she is no longer alone.

.:.:.

"You. You, please don't ever do that again!" Stiles says desperately to Malia as the three of them make their way back to the jeep.

"Do what?" Malia asked genuinely confused.

"I thought you took off, I thought you were running."

"I was running."

"No, I mean like I thought you were leaving." He says as they get closer to the jeep. Malia stops in her tracks and Stiles stops with her, but Kira keeps going.

"I wouldn't leave without you."

"Really?" He asks.

"No, I would never leave without you." He smiles slightly. Kira comes running back to them panic on her face.

"Guys! We have a problem." They look at her questioningly. "Lydia's gone."

And then they hear it. The ear piercing scream that seemed to reverbrate off of any solid surface.

"Shit." He says and then they're all running again although this time in the direction of the scream.

.:.:.

As they approach Lydia they find her in a heap on the sandy ground. Stiles immediately falls to his knees beside her taking her in. Her clothes are torn and he can see the blood seaping through various wounds. Bruises and deep claw marks are scattered all over her body, mainly on her torso.

"I'm so sorry Lydia, I never should left you, I'm sorry." He whispers, tears falling down his face. And then he sees it, the slight, barely noticable rise and fall of her chest indicating that she's still alive, still holding on. And he has hope again. He scoops her up and starts toward the car as fast he can.

"Come on we gotta hurry up and get to Scott fast!" Once they get to the car Kira slips into the back and helps him put Lydia in. Once she is layed out in the back seat with her head on Kira's lap, Stiles goes to the front to keep working on the jeep. After a few minutes it starts up again and their on their way. Stiles is nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they approach the church. As they get closer he notices the three figures exiting the old building.

"Kira, sit Lydia up to make room for Derek." Stiles says as he and Malia get out of the car. Kira lifts Lydia and positions her so that she's leaning against her instead. Outside Stiles and Malia stop infront of the the trio.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" Malia asks.

"Sort of." Stiles answers staring at a seventeen year old Derek Hale.

"Where's Lydia? And Kira?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"They're in the car, but Lydia- Lydia she's hurt, badly." Scott makes his way to the jeep with Derek at his side. He pops open the door and flinches at the sight of a wounded, unconscious Lydia leaning against a concerned Kira.

"What happened!" He asks as he hastily situates a weakened Derek next to Lydia. Once Derek is in he turns toward the pair waiting for an explanation. Stiles speaks up.

"We saw something, and Malia ran after it, then Kira and I ran after her. We lost it and as we went back we noticed Lydia was missing. Then we heard her scream and we found her like this. We think whatever it is we saw attacked her."

"Oh god, oh god. You know what I'm just gonna say it. Ever since she came along, it's as if Lydia doesn't exist to you anymore!" Scott says impatiently pointing a stern finger at Malia. "I get that you found someone new but can we not forget that this is Lydia! Malia is perfectly capable of defending herself, Lydia is not! She can heal quickly, Lydia cannot! And then you just let her talk all the shit she wants and you don't even defend Lydia! Lydia, the girl you have been in love with since the third freaking grade! Yeah remember her? And as for you!" He says turning to Malia, sounding like an angry parent instead of their alpha. "If you think you can just come in here and do whatever the hell you want then think again. We are a pack, we do not leave people behind, we stick together! I get that you're still learning, but learn faster. And you seriously need to get an attitude check." He says turning to leave towards the motorcycle.

"I'm sorry." Stiles says. Scott turns back to face them.

"No, don't say sorry to me, say sorry to her, if she wakes up that is." He says before walking away. Seeing Lydia wounded and close to death was the last straw for him. He desperately did not want another pack member to die. He couldn't lose Lydia too.

.:.:.

The ride back to town was severely awkward. No one knew what to say after Scott's outburst, but they knew he was right. Both Stiles and Malia were drowning in guilt, although more Stiles than Malia. He knew he should've stayed with her. He knew that he'd neglected her. He just wishes he hadn't. Seeing her now, so close to death, makes him realize, she could never be replaced. Not by Malia, not by anyone. It will always be her, and no matter how hard he tries he will never really get over her. But he realized it too late.

"Guys..." Kira speaks up after such a long time of being silent. "She's not breathing."

.:.:.

A/N: So I hope you liked it. sorry for Scott little rant I just felt that he really needed to take charge of the situation and tell it how it it. Do you guys want me to make a part two or should I just leave it as is? Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


	8. All Alone Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi!

.:.:.

"Guys..." Kira speaks up after such a long time of being silent. "She's not breathing." Stiles slams on the brakes and looks back at Lydia and her still form. He turns back toward the road and steps on the gas. They were only ten minutes away from Beacon Hills and if he went fast enough they might make it before it's too late. Speeding into the entrance of the ER, Stiles hops out and carries Lydia in, Scott, Kira and Malia all following behind. As they rush in Melissa notices them and rushes over with a bed. Stiles sets her down gently.

"What happened?!" Melissa asks.

"She got attacked... by something and now she's not breathing. Please Melissa you gotta help her." Stiles says desperately. Melissa nods before her and some doctors quickly rush Lydia into another room. Scott pats his back.

"Hey we're going to go take Derek to Deaton." Scott says as they begin to walk away.

"Stiles, are coming?" Malia asks. He shakes his head.

"No, no I can't, I have to stay here, for her."

"Why, it's not like she's that important or anything." Malia says.

"Again with the attitude!" Scott says from behind, his head in his hands.

"You wouldn't understand. Just go with Scott, go." He says noticing her hesitation. She turns around, disappointment on her face as she follows Scott out of the hospital. Once they leave Stiles heads in the direction they took Lydia. As he reaches her door Melissa heads out. "Any news."

"Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that she will be fine. The bad new... is that, she's in a coma. And we don't know when she'll wake up. It could be tomorrow, or weeks or maybe even months. I'm sorry Stiles, but if you want you can go in and see her." Melissa says sadly. He nods but his heart is heavy. Melissa sets her hand on his cheek so thay he looks at her. "She's a fighter Stiles. She'll be ok."

She leaves him alone and after a few minutes he finally walks in. She looks normal, but he knows that underneath the gown lay scratches, and stitches, and bruises. He sits in the chair next to her and takes her hand in his. He sighs at it's coldness. He takes one look at her face before spilling his heart out to the comatose girl.

"Lydia, you gotta wake up ok. Look I'm really sorry for the way I've been neglecting you these past weeks. I guess I was so infatuated by Malia that I forgot to think about the girl who has held my heart and still does. I'm so sorry for leaving you out there by yourself, you know I never meant for you to get hurt. But now I really need you to wake up. And just say the word, just say the word and I'm yours. Who am I kidding. I always have and always will be yours. I just... I need you to come back to me ok?... ok." He finishes his speech, and there's nothing but silence. He sighs, then slowly falls asleep, his hand still wrapped around hers.

.:.:.

"Do you think he loves her?" Malia asks as they make their way back from the animal clinic. They had already dropped Kira off so now it was just the two of them.

"Of course he does. He's Stiles. He's been in love with her since the third grade." Scott answers. He knows he's being harsh amd unfair with her but he can't help it. Lydia is in the hospital because of Malia's recklessness and Stiles' ignorance. He glances at her and notices her hurt expression. Guilt stabs at him. "Look... I just don't want you to be the one caught in the middle when Stiles realizes his feelings for her are still strong. Especially after what happened, it's only a matter of time. I'm sorry."

"No your right, it's only a matter of time." She says, a frown evident on her face. He pulls up next to her house.

"Get some sleep, I'll be heading to the hospital tomorrow morning if you want to come."

"Yeah, sure why not." She shrugs before heading out of the car and into her house.

.:.:.

The next morning the three of them walk into Lydia's hospital room and are surprised to find Stiles passed out with his head on the bed and Lydia's hand in his, well everyone but Scott who smiles softly at the sight. He goes and pokes Stiles who then bolts awake. When he notices Malia he lets go of Lydia's hand.

"So any news?" Scott asks.

"Well they say she'll be fine, but... she's in a coma." Everyones breath hitches at the news.

"I'm really sorry man." Scott says patting his back. Stiles shakes his head.

"It's not your fault, it's mine." Stiles replies, eyes glistening with tears he looks at Lydia once again. "I just really hope she wakes up."

"Uh guys, could I talk to Stiles for a minute?" Malia asks. Scott and Kira head out to wait in the waiting room. When the door closes Stiles speaks up.

"Look Malia I'm sorry-"

"No, Stiles it's ok."

"No Malia it's not. It's unfair for you to have to stand and watch as I love someone else. And I'm really sorry, but I love her, I always have."

"It's ok Stiles, I just want you to be happy thats all." She says smilling her fakest smile. He can see right through it but chooses not to comment on it.

"I'm really sorry, I hope that we can still be friends." He offers.

"Of course, anyways I should go, we still have to figure out how to get Derek back." She says waving as she walks out. Once she's gone he sits back down in the chair.

"Hey Stiles... I love you." Lydia's soft yet groggy voice speaks up. Her eyes are still closed, as if she's not ready to face the light. She can't see the immense grin on his face but she knows it's there. And he is so happy because Lydia Martin is awake and alive, and she just professed her love for him. What more could he ask for.

"I love you too Lydia. Always."

.:.:.

A/N: So I had a pretty hard time writting this mainly because I had no idea what to write. I was half tempted to just leave Lydia dead, but I could never do that, and plus the idea of a coma just kinda came to me from nowhere so I settled on that. I hope you all enjoyed.


	9. The Five Times She Slept Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"It's okay. It's okay." Aiden says seconds before taking his last breath. The sight of him still, bleeding and dying is enough to send Lydia running. Running into the arms of the guy that is damaged beyond repair by the events that occurred over the past few weeks. Yet, as damaged as he is, he still holds her as if letting her go would mean losing her too. She holds him just as tightly because for days she felt like she would lose him and she never wants to feel that way again.<p>

"Lydia, we need to go. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He says letting her go and instead grabbing her hand, dragging her to his car. She feels too numb to respond, so instead she just nods and follows. He opens the car door for her and helps her in before heading to his own seat to start the car. They sit in silence for a moment before taking off. He steals glances at her along the way but she never takes her eyes off the road.

"Look I-I just want to say that I'm so sorry, for everything, none of this would have happened if I-"

"Stiles, it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen. None of us did." She says. He nods but there is still a hint of doubt in the pit of his stomach. Lydia can tell from the look in his eyes and grips his hand to reassure him.

"It will be okay." She says, although she's not quite sure if she believes herself.

"Good people died because of me Lydia, I don't think things will ever be okay."

"Maybe not, but it'll be better than it is now." He stays silent after that, wondering how someone who just lost her best friend could be so minutes later he pulls up into her driveway. Lydia unexpectedly pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you for staying alive. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." She whispers before letting go and hopping out of the car making her way inside. Stiles takes a second to process what he heard and everything that has happened. Finally shaking out his thoughts he drives away in the direction of his house three blocks away.

He opens the door to an empty house. He assumes that his father was probably busy finding a way to explain yet another teenage death. Finally in his room for the first time in what seems like forever he sees the mess of articles that paint his walls. Putting his jacket down he sighs before starting to rip down the paper piece by piece trying hard not to stare at one for too long. Once the walls are clean with no trace but the small pinpricks that dot them, he relaxes. The exhaustion overwhelms him as he falls into the comfort of his mattress and his pillow. At first it's a deep sleep filled with blackness, but as the time goes by images flash every now and then until they're continuous like a slideshow on fast forward. Pain, strife and chaos cloud his mind until finally he's up panting and in a cold sweat. As he catches his breath Lydia storms in trembling from fear.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I just- I didn't want to be alone tonight and I figured you didn't either." She explains. He glances at the clock and notices that it's 3 A.M. Sliding over he opens a spot next to him for her take. She gladly accepts the invitation and climbs in beside him into his waiting arms.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" He questions. She nods before asking quietly,

"How'd you know?"

"I had one too. Thanks for coming by the way."

"What are anchors for?" She says. He chuckles softly before kissing her forehead goodnight and closing his eyes. She smiles and does the same. This time there are no nightmares.

* * *

><p>A week and a half later on a cloudy Saturday, everyone is gathered for yet another Argent funeral. This time everyone shows up because everyone loved Allison. The pack, and Chris, are all seated in the front row waiting for their turn to share their thoughts on their deceased friend. And as each person takes their turn Lydia notices that each person has a different speech because she meant something different for every one of them. Daughter. Lover. Sister. But most of all Warrior. She fought through all the hell life threw at her, saving lives along the way. But like every good warrior she fell. Lydia ends her speech with a quote that will stick in everyone's heart.<p>

"She is still alive in our hearts. Not even death can take her from us. She will be with us forever." She says then makes her way back to her seat so that no one notices the tears threatening to spill. She sits down in her seat next to Stiles. He grabs her hand to comfort her, tracing small circles on the back of her hand. Everyone puts their head down as the preacher says a prayer and her casket gets lowered. The clouds open up to let down a soft drizzle, and inch by inch as the casket gets lowered the rain gets harder until eventually people are pulling out umbrellas and the soft drizzle has turned into a down pour. Lydia uses the drops of rain as an excuse to cry, letting the tears mingle with the rain. Soft sobs escape her mouth as she watches her best friend's body get buried into the ground. Stiles notices the tears and hears her sobs and he pulls her closer. Lydia is thankful for the act and the warmth he brings hoping it will warm her cold heart.

As the crowd gets up to leave, apologizing to Chris for his loss on their way out, the pack stays a little while longer. They take turns putting a single white tulip on her grave, whisper their 'I love you' 's, then say their goodbyes to the rest of the pack. Lydia sets down her tulip, blows a kiss then makes her way to Stiles.

"Think I could sleepover tonight?" She asks hopefully as they make their way toward his jeep.

"Sure no problem."

.:.:.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Lydia asks as she steps into his room. He nods while taking off his jacket and setting it on the chair. He grabs a T-shirt from a drawer and hands it to her.

"Thanks." She says as she starts stripping out of her damp clothing.

"Whoa! Did not know you were going to do that. You know next time you could warn me or something." He says as he turns around. She lets out a soft giggle at his over exaggeration.

"You can turn around now." She says while setting down her clothes. He turns so that he's facing her again and finds that she is only wearing her underwear and his shirt, which really only reaches past her butt.

"Is this really what you consider decent?" He asks jokingly because he really does not mind at all.

"Please, you've seen me in less." She says shrugging before heading into his bathroom. He chuckles once she's gone then begins taking off his wet clothes in exchange for a pair of sweats. After putting the clothes in the hamper he joins Lydia in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finds her sitting on the counter putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Do you think she's happy wherever she is?" She asks. He rinses his mouth before answering.

"Yeah I do honestly. She sacrificed her self for the ones she loves and I think that is probably the most meaningful way to die. What was her virtue?"

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"And that is exactly what she did."

"Thank you. I needed that." She says looking up at him.

"Anytime." He says giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiles then hops off the counter and follow him back into his room. Upon entering she immediately buries herself in the warm embrace of his comforter. He chuckles at her actions before turning off the light and climbing in himself.

"God you're so warm." She says as she snuggles into him enjoying his warmth as they both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>A week later Malia starts school and is reunited with her beloved Stiles.<p>

Two days after they announce that they are officially an item.

Three weeks and they're still going strong, sharing butterfly kisses in the hallway, gazing at each other in a disgustingly sweet manner, and living in their own little world. A world that Lydia Martin is not a part of.

Three weeks where Lydia has not gotten so much as a 'Hi' from Stiles thanks to an overly jealous were-coyote. And day by day it seems as if she is losing him even more. But it's not as though he wants to stay away from her, quite the opposite actually, but Malia feels that there was to much going on between them and that it would be better if it stopped. But she couldn't possibly understand that they are each others tethers. That their souls are connected in the most deepest of ways. That the more they are apart the more Lydia feels as though she is sinking. As if a crushing weight is resting on her chest and is determined to kill her ever so slowly.

Lydia stands at her locker looking into a small mirror as she reapplies her make-up to hide the bags under her eyes from countless sleepless nights. She gives up when she realize that nothing will help hide the dark circles that surround her once precious eyes. Slamming her locker she turns to head to her next class. She catches Stiles looking at her and they make eye contact for the briefest of moments before she ducks her head and walks away.

"You could talk to her you know. She looks like she needs it." Scott says coming up behind Stiles.

"She's fine. She'll be okay." He responds.

"Is that really what you call ok? Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because I can't. Not until I can prove to Malia that I don't need her in my life."

"But that's the thing, you do need her! And she needs you too." Scott says frustration present in his voice. Lydia had become like a sister to him and seeing her hurt worried him.

"What am I supposed to do? Malia made it clear that she does not like whatever it is me and Lydia have." He says equally as frustrated.

"So what? Malia comes in and tells you to shut out one of the most important person in your life and you just go with it? This is Lydia we're talking about Stiles!"

"Look can we not talk about this right now." Stiles says as he shuts his locker. "I'm late for class." He walks away as the warning bell rings leaving Scott behind shaking his head.

.:.:.

Several hours later at 8 p.m. Lydia is standing on the porch of the Stilinski's household contemplating whether or not she should knock. The door opens before she can decide revealing the Sherriff on his out.

"Lydia what are doing here?" He asks surprised since he hasn't heard from her in a while.

"I was hoping I could talk to Stiles." She answers.

"He's on a date with Malia." He says. Of course. She should have noticed that his car was missing. "Funny I always thought you two would end up together eventually. Anyways your welcome to wait for him. I'm working a late shift tonight so I won't be home till morning. There's hot chocolate in the pantry if you want some." He says as he heads for his car. Lydia flashes him a smile and a quick thank you before heading inside as he drives away.

Once inside she takes off her coat and sets it on the couch then heads to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. With the hot cocoa ready and warm she makes her way to Stiles' room. Making herself comfortable on his bed as she sips her hot cocoa, she waits.

.:.:.

"You've been a little distant lately, what's going on?" Malia asks from the passenger seat of the jeep.

"Nothing, me and Scott have been arguing a bit lately that's all." He responds.

"About what?" She asks.

"It's nothing."

"You know you can tell me, what happened?" She presses.

"It's nothing okay! I just don't want to talk about it." He says, his voice rising with frustration.

"Okay then." She says softly.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a rough da." He explains suddenly feeling bad. She nods but stays silent for the rest of the ride, adding to his guilt.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay." He says as they approach her house. He reaches over to give her a quick kiss before she gets out. He waits until she is safely inside before driving away and heads home. As he drives he thinks back to the conversation he had with Scott, and the empty, sullen look in Lydia's eyes. As if she's finally given up. He knows he needs to fix things, but will she even listen to what he has to say.

He pulls into his driveway and turns off the car before getting out to head in. The soft trickle of rain has already started and gets heavier by the second. Stepping through the door he feels at peace once again, happy to be home after such a long day. That is until he spots the sliver of light peeking out from beneath his door, illuminating the otherwise dark hallway. Carefully opening the door he finds her comfortably sitting on his bed sipping hot chocolate from his favorite mug.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Uh hi. What are you doing here?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while since we have." She responds looking into the mug.

"Yeah, it has." He says almost guiltily.

"Why is that?"

"Because Malia thinks you're a threat to our relationship." He answers honestly, taking off his jacket and setting it on the chair. She keeps her eyes down, drawing patterns on the sides of his mug, thinking of how she should respond.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I actually meant something to you. I guess I was wrong." She gets up to leave, but he grabs her arm to stop her, turning her around to face him.

"What are you talking about? You've always meant something to me Lydia."

"Clearly not if you could throw me away so easily." She says directing her gaze to the ground and keeping her voice low. All of a sudden he notices the damage he has caused her. The bags beneath her eyes are darker up close. The spark they once held is gone, leaving them empty. She looks broken, and that breaks him. He pulls her into a tight embrace, missing the feeling of having her in his arms, hoping it would make up for all the wrong he has done to her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, and she's crying because her eyes can't hold back the tears any longer.

"You left me when I needed you the most. I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what to do, I needed you Stiles. I need you." She rambling but she doesn't care because he needs to know. Needs to know that she felt alone, abandoned, broken. But instead she holds him tighter because she doesn't want to lose him again, because the last three and a half weeks have been hell without him and she really misses having his arms around her.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I guess Malia will just have to face the fact that you are a part of my life and that that's not going to change, whether she likes it or not."

"You promise?" Lydia asks, gazing up at him.

"Promise."

"Good, because I really am so tired."

"When was the last time you slept?" He asks, concern laced into his voice.

"A week maybe? I don't know, I've been a little disoriented lately." She says with a yawn. Stiles heads to his drawer, pulls out a shirt and tosses it to her. He leaves her to change, putting away her dirty mug and writing a note to his dad letting him know Lydia would be spending the night. When he's back he finds her already in her spot in his bed. He smiles, takes off his shirt and joins her. She falls asleep instantly at the feeling of his arm wrapping around her.

The next day, Malia breaks up with him claiming that he reeked of Lydia.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell are you Lydia?" Stiles says to no one in particular as looks around frantically from the middle of another one of Danny's parties. For the past thirty minutes he has been squeezing in between grinding couples and dodging flying cups as he looks for the tiny red head known as Lydia Martin. Or also known as Little Miss Drinks A Lot. Somehow he had managed to lose her in the crowd and is now looking everywhere for her.<p>

He runs up the stairs to begin searching there, and in the midst of the music he hears her infectious laughter. He follows it and opens the door to a room and finds her making out with a random guys as he slowly start unbuttoning her shirt. Stile walks up to the guy and pulls him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The guy -who Stiles recognizes as Brent- asks shoving Stiles away.

"Me? Look at you trying to take advantage of her while she's drunk! Are you fucking stupid!?" He says, anger creeping into his voice.

"She's not drunk! She's perfectly fine." Brent states pointing to a dazed Lydia sitting on the bed with her shirt unbuttoned and hanging off her shoulder.

"Noooo, I'm pretty sure I'm drunk. Wasted maybe? Or hammered. I don't know which ever one is worse." She says. Stiles gives a pointed look to Brent before saying,

"Go. Now."

"You don't get to tell me what to do! Why don't you leave and let me take care of my business with her," Brent says pointing a finger at Stile's chest, "Don't worry you'll have your turn when I'm done." Stiles starts to back up as if to surrender before tuning back and throwing a punch at Brent's face as hard as he can. Brent hunches over holding his bleeding nose. Stiles takes the chance and grabs Lydia's hand and drags her out. As they make it to the front door Stiles looks back and notices that Brent and some other guys are already looking around for him. They spot him as he and Lydia run out the door. Stiles runs to his jeep pulling Lydia along. Opening the car door and helping her in as fast as possible before dashing to his own side as the guys make their way toward them. Starting the car and pressing the gas they speed their way away from the party. Stiles catches his breath as the adrenaline leaves his body.

"Well that was fun!" Lydia says with a grin on her face. Stiles looks at her as if she has grown two heads.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks. Then he notices that her shirt is still unbuttoned. "Uh, you might want to fix your shirt." Lydia looks down and sighs.

"So much work." She says as she attempts to button it. She gets about half of them done before giving up and leaves it as it is. Stiles chuckles.

"I'm gonna have a major hangover tomorrow aren't I?" She asks.

"Oh yeah."

"You'll take care of me though won't you?"

"But of course."

They pull into his driveway and make their way inside. She sets down her heels by his door as he heads into the kitchen to get her a water bottle. He hands her the bottle and says, "Drink it. All of it." He heads up stairs and she does what she's told before following. When she reaches his room he already has a T-shirt ready for her to wear, he hands it to her then heads into the bathroom. He bandages his hand as she changes. When she's done changing, which was not easy and quite frankly sobered her up some, she leans against the doorway and watches him.

"Is that because of me?" She asks.

"Yeah, but don't worry it's not a big deal," he responds as he finishes up. She grabs his hand with hers and kisses his knuckles as if to say thank you. He flashes her a smile before leading her back to the room and helping her into bed. He crawls in himself and she automatically cuddles into his side. He smiles to himself as he drifts off.

The next morning Lydia wakes up moaning and hiding her head between the pillows thanks to Stiles opening the curtains.

* * *

><p>It's 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning and he is standing alone in the kitchen in sweats and no shirt pouring two cups of coffee even though his father is at work. He already knows that in a minutes Lydia will show up knocking on his door. How is he so sure? Because today is the day. Allison's birthday. It has been four and a half months since her death and today would be one of the hardest.<p>

He is putting just enough of her favorite creamer in her mug when he hears the soft knock on his door. He goes to open it and the minute he does she tackles him in a hug.

"God I miss her." She mumbles into his chest.

"I know so do I. Come on I made us some coffee." He says while pulling her through the door and shutting it.

"Did you make sure to add extra creamer-"

"So that you don't taste the coffee, yes I did. You're so weird you know." He says as he hands her the mug. She takes a sip and closes her eyes.

"So how are you holding up?" He asks.

"It's hard. It's so hard. But she would want us to celebrate, not mourn."

"Okay, so what should we do to celebrate?"

"Well first we're going to eat breakfast at her favorite restaurant. Then we're going to go ice skating. Then we'll go visit her. Oh and make sure you bring your wallet, I forgot mine." She says, Stiles sighs deeply.

"Of course you did."

"Yes, now hurry up and go change!" She says as he finishes his coffee. He puts his hands up and heads upstairs.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

.:.:.

Thirty minutes later and they're at Cracker Barrel waiting for their table to be called. When it is, they take their seats and Stiles starts playing the tee game.

"So what are you going to order?" He asks while concentrating on his game.

"The pecan pancakes, Her favorite." She responds, watching him smile when only one tee is left. He puts the tees back before starting again.

"And which on is your favorite?" He asks.

"The blueberry pancakes."

"Great, the that's what I'm getting." The waitress approaches and flashes a flirty smile at Stiles that he doesn't seem to notice, but ticks Lydia off at the slightest.

"Hi! My name is Kim, and I will be your waitress this morning. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asks.

"Yes, I will have coffee and so will she. Just wondering what kind of creamers do you have?" Stiles asks.

"Plane, French vanilla and hazelnut."

"Great, can you bring me a bunch of the vanilla. She hate the taste of coffee. Oh and she'll also want the pecan pancakes, and I'll have the blueberry ones please and thank you." He says then goes back to his game.

"Great, coming right up." She says grabbing the menus and walking away making sure to sway her hips.

"Gross." Lydia mutters.

"Oh your just jealous cause everyone wants some of this and you don't want to share." He says still focused on his fifth game.

"Oh yeah that totally what it is."

"Damn, I really am a genius aren't I?" He say when once again there is one tee left.

"Well I wouldn't say genius. More like-"

"That was a rhetorical question Lydia, I already know I'm a genius." He says. Lydia giggles knowing that he's right. Five minutes later their food arrives. Kim sets their plates down in front of them and leaves them to eat. Before Lydia can even pour syrup on her pancakes Stiles grabs one of hers and trades it for one of his.

"There now you can have Allison's favorite without having to miss out on yours." He says as he pours an enormous amount of syrup on his plate. Lydia stares at him thoughtfully.

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you." Stiles takes a bite of each pancake .

"Oh my gosh this is delicious!" He says. Kim approaches their table.

"How's everything tasting?" She asks.

"Amazing. Could we get the check please."

"Sure thing." She walks away then comes back with the check in hand. "Have a nice day." She says sending a wink at Stiles. She walks away and Stiles studies the check. When he looks at the bottom he chuckles.

" What?" Lydia asks snatching the check away. At the bottom of the receipt in neat hand writing was Kim's name dotted with a heart and her number.

"Wow you have got to be kidding me."

"Oh Lydia don't worry. You know I'm only yours." He says while getting up . She gets up too and holds up the receipt, ignoring his comment.

"You want this?" She ask.

"Nah, I won't be needing it." He says. She puts it back on the table and walks out with him to his car.

.:.:.

"You ready for this?" Stiles asks from inside the jeep. He knew that the ice skating rink was a tough place for Lydia, considering the last time they were here she saw Peter's face in the ice. She sighs then faces him.

"Yeah, totally." She says before hopping out of the car. He does the same and together they make their way in. Lydia waits on the bleachers as Stiles gets their skates. She looks around and notices that it was basically empty. Stiles comes back and they both put on their skates. Once Stiles finishes tying Lydia's laces they get up and head for the end of the rink. Although it had been more than a year since she's skated, Lydia still skates like a pro. Unlike Stiles who is still having trouble keeping his balance. Lydia laughs at his attempts before taking his hand and leading him around the rink. After a while he finally gets the hang of it and is able to stay up without her help. Lydia lets go of his hand and starts doing several leaps and spins losing herself in the routine that is engraved in her mind. He smiles at her gracefulness watching as she spins like a top. She stops and comes back to him with a smile on her face, feeling free once again.

"That's the first time in years that I've gotten to feel like a little girl again." She says.

"Yeah, well it sucks that we all had to grow up so fast." He says looking at the ground.

"Come on, lets go take pictures." She says grabbing his hand and leading him to the photo booth. They get in and he inserts two dollars into the slot.

"Silly faces first." She says as she blows up her cheeks and crosses her eyes. Stiles sticks his tongue out and also crosses his eyes. The camera flashes then starts counting down to the next one.

"Smiley faces now." Stiles says as he tickles her and she starts laughing. He smiles at her and her laugh as the camera goes off again.

"Sexy faces." She says. They both put on their best sexy faces before the camera goes off.

"Now a shocked face." Stiles says. He kisses her cheek and she opens her mouth in shock. The camera flashes and he takes his lips off her blushing cheek. He gets out of the booth just as the two slips come out of the slot. He grabs them and studies them. Smiling he gives one to Lydia and puts the other in his wallet. She observes the pictures and smile to herself before putting it in her pocket.

They skate for another thirty minutes before they decide to leave.

.:.:.

Standing in front of her grave makes it all feel real. Silent tears escape Lydia's eyes as she is reminded that her best friend is not here to spend this special day with them.

Stiles approaches the grave and sets his white tulip on the tombstone next to the ones that were probably let by the rest of the pack. He places a kiss on the tips of his fingertips then places them on the cold stone.

"I miss you Allison. I'm so sorry. Happy birthday." He says then takes a step away from her grave. He walks toward Lydia and pulls her near him. "I'll wait for you in the car okay?" He says. She nods and he places a kiss on her forehead before walking back to his jeep. Once he leaves Lydia kneels down in front of the grave.

"Happy birthday Allison. It sucks that your not here to spend it with us. I miss you, you know. Things will never be the same without you," She takes a glance back at Stiles waiting in the jeep. "You were right you know. He is good for me. I think I love him. I just hope it's not too late, that he still loves me after all this time. I love you Allison. Thank you for always being there for me. I know you're watching over us somewhere. Just know that we all love you, we always will." Lydia says then places her tulip on the stone, blows a kiss, and walks away.

.:.:.

Walking into his bedroom after a long day she pauses. He doesn't notice and starts shuffeling through his drawer finding a T-shirt for her to wear.

"Stiles." She says to catch his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thank you, for everything that you've done for me. If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be right now." He strides across the room and pulls her into a hug.

"Please, I should be the one thanking you. If it weren't for you I'd be going insane, that I know." He says. They stay that way for another minute before he pulls away and puts the shirt in her hands.

"It's getting late, we better get ready for bed." He says. She nods and heads to his bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she's gone he takes off his shirt and changes into sweats then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He knocks on the door before walking in to make sure she's decent. She opens the door for him and he steps in. She watches from the counter as he brushes his teeth. He glances at her and catches her starring.

"Can I help you?" He asks with the toothbrush still in his mouth. Lydia wonders if she should tell him how she feels, here in this moment. She decides against it and shakes her head. He rinses his mouth then turns around signaling for her to get on his back. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He grips her legs for support sending shivers down her spine. They head to his room and he drops her onto his bed. She crawls into her spot as he turns off the light and turns on the lamp on his night stand. Lydia is already curled up and waiting for him as he crawls in next to her. His warmth fills the bed. She blushes slightly when he kisses her forehead.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asks curiously.

"Because you deserve nothing less." He answers without hesitation. Turning on his side and propping his head on his hand.

"Even though I ignored you so long?"

"You were blinded by popularity."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Lydia, just accept the fact that I'll probably always treat you like a princess."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He says outlining and X above his heart.

"And promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise." He says. She snuggles into him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Stiles?" She asks after a few moments of silence. Now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Lydia." She looks up at him.

"No like I really, really love you."

"Yeah and I really, really love you."

"No, Stiles I-" She starts but then is cut off by him cupping her cheeks and staring directly into her eyes.

"Lydia. I know. I know." He says before slowly bringing her face closer than it already is. Their lips touch softly at first as if to test the water, but then the kiss becomes harder, more insistent, as the desperate need to be closer together until they are almost one. She pulls away and she is speechless.

"So what does this make us now?" She asks.

"Well If you want I'd love to make you my girlfriend." He suggests. She smiles to herself.

"I'd love that." She answers. He grins before leaning in to kiss her again. This one even more heated than the first. His hands roaming every part of her. Her fingers lacing into his hair. And well, lets just say they didn't sleep much that night after all.

* * *

><p>AN: So I wrote this a while ago and I just never had the chance to update it, but I hope you guys liked it.


	10. Drink The Pain Away

A/N: Warning this will be a bit angsty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi

.:.:.:

No one noticed that she started drinking. For weeks after Allison's death she'd drink herself to sleep. And weeks turned into months, fuzzy, blurry months. No one payed attention to the faint circles under her eyes, or her slightly unkept hair. They didn't realize that she didn't smile anymore, because why smile when your light is gone and your anchor broke free. Instead she drank, and cried, and yelled, and drank again. But no one noticed how broken she was.

She drank to forget. To get rid of the monsters clouding her head.

She drank because Allison was gone. Because the dark world she lived in became a hundred times darker when she took her last breath.

She drank because it was her fault. Because she could've done more. She should've been smarter.

She drank because Stiles wasn't there. Because the one person she needed most at the moment was off fooling around with some other girl.

She was afloat in a large ocean, lost, with no one to guide her to shore.

And she waited for the day she drowns, when she can no longer keep herself up. She waited for someone to find her. For someone to search for her. For someone to care.

.:.:.

Waking up to a pounding head was certainly not the best way to wake up. But she's used to this. She's used to reaching for the bottle of asprin and water that have made a home on her nightstand. She gets up and looks in the mirror. She stares at her pale face, her red puffy eyes with bags underneath them, the messy tangled hair, and she gets to work. Brushing out the tangles with minimal pain was pretty much an impossible task, but she does it anyway. She spends some time curling her hair in attempt to look some what like her old self. Then concealer to hide paleness and the bags. And soon with some eyeshadow and mascara and lipstick she looks normal again. But her eyes hold no spark and her heart holds no warmth.

She walks into school with her head high, but not high enough. The click clack of her heels echo through the hallway. She makes her way to her locker and begins to unlock it, but she fumbles because the slamming of lockers is causing her head to throb. Leaning her forehead against her locker she tries to block out the sound. She's startled when Scott taps her shoulder in concern. She looks at him with empty eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you okay?" He asks. 'No,' she thinks to herself, but intead she answers,

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Well, uh what are you doing today? Stiles suggested we all go watch a movie together." He offers. Stiles. The idea of sitting in a dark theater with both couples making out doesn't sound to appealing to her.

"Sorry I have plans." And she did, with a certain someone named Jack.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." She nods and waves before heading to her first class.

The day drags on but finally she's home. The silence is suffocating, and the house is cold. Her mother is in Europe on a trip, leaving her to fend for herself. She makes her way up the stairs to her room and starts on homework. She flies by it and soon enough she finds herself sitting on her bed lost in her thoughts. She drifts back to a memory of Allison, the first time they met. Then she thinks of the last time they saw each other, and the feeling that ripped through her chest the moment she was impaled. She didnt have to watch her die to feel it. But feeling it was so much worse, it was as if Allison was slipping through her fingers. Tears cascade down her face with the memory.

Suddenly she doesnt want to be in her own house anymore, she feels squished despite the amount of space. Openning the box under her bed she reaches for the bottle of whiskey that's among other bottles. She fills a flask and shoves it in her pants just incase, then heads out with a jacket in one hand and bottle in the other.

She walks aimlessly, taking swigs at random intervals. Her mind feels fuzzy and she likes it. She sings to a random tune stuck in her head as she waves the bottle around.

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la." She sings to herself. After a few minutes she finds herself at the park and takes a seat at one of the swings. She sits there for about thirty minutes swinging and singing, but not thinking. Her mind is somewhere else and she thinks she likes wherever that place is. Because its definitely not here. Not in this sad town with a cemetery that's filling up fast.

When the cop car rolls up she barely notices. When Deputy Parrish gets out and makes his way toward her she just drinks the remains of whats left in the bottle. And when he's standing in front of her with a curious expression she simply stares.

"Lydia what are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I have a date." She slurs holding up the bottle to show him.

"I see that, so, how about you come with me, I'll give you a ride to the station." She thinks about it for a second but really she's not thinking at all.

"Fine!" She gets up but immediately stumbles. He catches and steadies her, and she grabs his hand for balance. As he leads her to the car, he plucks the bottle from her hand and throws it into a nearby trash can. He seats her in the passenger side instead of the back, and when they're on they're on their way he asks,

"So what are you doing out here? More importantly what are you doing out here drinking." Suddenly the reasons come back to her and she tells him because he's the first one who's asked.

"Everything. I'm just so sad. And nobody seems to care." He glances at her and sees her broken expression. And he notices the faint bags under her eyes.

"Hey," he says setting his hand on hers, "I care." And really thats all she neededto hear. That's all she ever wanted to hear.

"Thank you. So are you gonna arrest me or something?" He shakes his head.

"No, you've got enough on your plate. But I am gonna have you wait at the station for someone to pick you up. Is your mom home?" He asks. She scoffs.

"Please, she's never home. She's somewhere in Europe at the moment."

"Anyone else who can pick you up?" He asks as they walk into the station.

"I should be able to find someone." He takes a seat at his desk and she sits down next to him. She calls Scott but he doesn't answer, and the same goes for Kira. She settles on calling Stiles, and he answers.

"Hello?" He asks in a low voice. With her mind still a little fuzzy she answers,

"Stiles, hey listen I need you to come bail me out of jail."

"What?!" He yells and she hears a multiple amount of shushes. She giggles.

"I'm kidding! But really I need you to come pick me up from the station." She says although the idea of having to ride with him doesn't excite her in the slightest, instead she dreads it. He sighs deeply before answering,

"I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and turns toward Parrish.

"Stiles is coming to get me." She explains. He nods, she notices a deck of cards on his desk and her eyes light up slightly. "Ooh can we play a game?" She asks.

"Sure thing, how about go fish?" He asks.

"Sure but I'll beat you." He laughs as he shuffles out the cards. They get through three games, two of which Lydia won, before Stiles comes rushing in to find them laughing. And suddenly he realizes that this is the first time he's heard Lydia laugh in a while. Although it pains him that its Parrish making her laugh. He clears his throat and they both look over at him.

"What happened? Why is she here?" He asks.

"Well I found Lydia here at the park, drinking." The Deputy answers. Lydia simply waves sheepishl

"Come on, we should go." She nods and says goodbye to Parrish then heads outside. Once she steps outside she takes the flask from her pants and takes a couple swigs to prepare for the ride.

"Hey Stiles," Parrish says before Stiles walk out, "she's having a really rough time. She feels alone and she just really needs someone." Stiles nods before leaving, jealousy coursing through his veins, although he doesn't understand why. He finds Lydia leaning against his jeep, drinking from a flask.

"Are kidding me?" He says incredulously. She opens the car door and hops in and he does the same.

"Oh now you decide to give a shit. Because you certainly didn't before!" She says with slurred words. He starts the engine and heads out of the parking lot.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Everyday since the Nogitsune died." She says sadly, tears in her eyes. His heart breaks because he really wishes he had seen the signs before. He really wishes he could've been there for her.

"Why?"

"Why? Because my best friend is dead and the one person I counted on being there for me ignored me for some other girl."

"Lydia, I am so sorry."

"I think it's a little too late for that." She answered.

"Look I promise I'll be there for you, I promise." Tears ran down her eyes.

"That's all I ever needed Stiles. I just need you."

.:.:.

And although she still drank after that, it wasn't often. Because now Stiles could see her pain, and he could help her.

.:.:.

A/N: So, crappy ending, but over all I liked it. Writing it was hard though. So I just wanna say that Stydia is life to me, but if Stiles is gonna be with Malia then I really Lydia and Parrish to get together. I mean they'd be really cute together just saying. This is probably gonna be my last update for a while, I dont know how long, but please don't lose faith. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes I didn't have time to edit. By the way I wrote this while listening to Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley so the part where she's singing, it's to that tune. If you haven't heard it I suggest you do, it's a great song.


	11. Fortune Cookies

The bell rings for class to end as Lydia jots down the last bit of notes. Once she packs her things she gets up to leave and notices a certain brown eyed boy waiting outside the door. She smiles before noticing that his gaze isn't directed towards her but instead at the werecoyote behind her. A frown replaces her smile but she doesn't understand why. She should be used to it by now. His attention is no longer hers, nor is his heart. These days she's used to being alone.

She walks behind them as she makes her way to her locker. Watching their light happy steps and swinging hands makes the two minute journey feel longer. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she misses him. He's there, but he's not really there. He's like a ghost. She can see him but she can't feel him. It hurts, she's already lost so much, and now she's losing him too.

She grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. She walks past them as they kiss and whisper sweet nothings to one another and tears prick her eyes. Seeing them together reminds her that she missed her chance. That she'll never find love like that again. She's reminded that Allison isn't there to tell her it will all be okay. Once Lydia steps foot in her car the dams break and she cries. Because Allison is gone, and Aiden is gone, and Stiles is as good as gone and the grief is unbearable.

She pulls out of the school parking lot when she sees Stiles and Malia walk out. She drives as tears cascade down her face and sobs escape her throat. Thinking back over the days when things were good and Allison was alive she presses on the gas just a little harder. And soon she's going seventy five on a thirty five miles per hour road. She's not sure what she's doing. All she knows is thst Allison is dead, and Aiden is dead, and Stiles is gone and it hurts. All she knows is that she wants the pain to end.

The sirens and the flashing red, white and blue lights of a squad car bring her out of her trance and she is suddenly aware of how fast she's going. She thanks God that the road is empty besides her and the squad car. She slows down until she comes to a complete stop on the side of the road before resting her head on the steering wheel waiting for the inevitable knock on her window. When it comes she looks up and is surprised to see the Sheriff standing before her. She rolls down her window and notices that he has the same look of surprise. When he sees her tear streaked face and the broken expression she wears he puts away the ticket pad knowing that he won't be needing it.

"Lydia? You ok?" He asks cautiously. She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Well what's wrong?"

She looks at him and hesitates, but she knows that if there's anyone in this town she can pour her heart out to it's the Sheriff and possibly Mama McCall.

"I'm just so sad. And lost. And I miss her so so much. And I miss him too, even though he's here, I still miss him. I just- I don't know how to do this anymore." She says as she stares off lost in the depths of her own mind.

"Do what Lydia?" At the sound of his voice her head snaps back to face him.

"Live." His heart breaks for her with that simple word. He can see her shaking hands and he knows she needs somebody, anybody to show her that they care. It seems as though the pack hasn't done that for her.

"Is anyone home?" She shakes her head again. "Well listen, my shift is about over how would you like to come over for dinner, we're having Chinese." She smiles slightly and nods her head.

"I'd like that."

::

On the drive home he calls Stiles to tell him not to bring over Malia and to pick up food on the way home. When he pulls into the driveway, Lydia's car parking behind him, he opens the door and welcomes her into his home. She hasn't been in the Stilinski house in months yest it still feels more like home than her own house.

"What would you like?" The Sheriff calls out from the kitchen, menu in one hand and a phone pressed against his ear with the other.

"Lo mein for me please." He repeats her order into the phone before hanging up.

"So Lydia, tell me what's bugging you?" He asks as he joins her at the table. She looks at him confused.

"What do you mean? I already told you."

"Yea, but I have a feeling there's something else. Maybe a certain someone." She looks down shyly.

"He loves her now. I had my chance." She says sadly.

"Well, that doesn't sound like the Lydia I've heard about." She looks at him curiously. "The Lydia I know would fight for what she wants."

"The old Lydia died with Allison. Now I'm just a shell." She whispers.

"But wouldn't it be so much better to honor Allison by being who you were while she was around? Do that and you'll never lose her."

"You're right." She smiles slightly. "Thank you." A moment later the sound of a door closing fills the space.

"Why did you order so much food?" Stiles says as he walks through the house. He stops when he reaches the kitchen surprised to see Lydia sitting at his kitchen table. "Lydia? I didn't know you where coming over." He said glancing towards his father.

"I invited her over for dinner."

"Ah, well then let's eat, I'm guessing you ordered the lo mein." He says setting down her carton.

"Indeed." She says grabbing a pair of chopsticks. He sets the sesame chicken in front of his dad before taking a seat across from Lydia. He reaches into the bag and pulls out the phadtai and dumps the fortune cookies in the middle.

They eat in silence and he feels awkward. He's been distancing himself from Lydia thinking that she needed time and space. He didn't know that she needs him now more that ever. Over time his love for her had lessened. He has Malia now. But seeing her there in his kitchen feeling so natural and at home reignited that flame that he so desperately tried to keep at bay.

When he's almost done with his food he reaches for two of the six fortune cookies. He cracks one open and reads it.

'Love waits for you. All you gotta do is look up.'

He looks up and all he sees is her. It seems as though she's even more beautiful than before. Her hair is up and her lips are pulled down in a frown. She's breathtaking and she's not even trying. He realizes now that no one will ever be able to replace the spot she has in his heart. He opens the other.

'There is more to people that meets the eye.'

He looks at her again, but this time with a new perspective. This time he sees a broken girl. A girls who's grieving, and yearning to disappear. A girl who just wants to know she's cared about, and loved. She's a sad girl. And he realizes that all that time he spent distancing himself from her should have been spent helping her. He should have held her while she cried, and had nightmares. He should have been there for her. But he wasn't, and he hates himself for that. But he's gonna show her that she's loved and care for and that she's not alone.

When the Sheriff leaves to throw away trash Lydia looks up and catches Stiles staring.

"What?" She ask.

"I love you. And that will never change." He says confidently because a fortune cookie told him that love was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep love waiting. She smiles shyly.

"I love you too."

::

A/N: Well I hoped you guys liked it. It was really hard to come up with an idea so please don't hesitate to send in prompts on what you want from me. Also don't forget to check out my other story called Teen Wolf (Divergent AU).

Love you all


End file.
